The greatest tragedy
by Natta
Summary: A great tragedy has occured at Brandy Hall. Frodo has to make the decision to bring a small hobbit to Bag End. For the good of this story, I've made Sam 5 years older, so Frodo's 24, Sam's 17 and Merry's 10.
1. An unexpected letter

The greatest tragedy  
  
Author: Natta  
  
Beta-reader: Gimli  
  
Characters: Frodo, Merry, Sam.  
  
Summary: A great tragedy has happened in Brandy Hall and Frodo has to make a decision to bring a small hobbit to Bag End. For the good of this story, I've made Sam five years older so Frodo's 24, Sam's 17 and Merry's 10.  
  
Chapter 1. An unexpected letter.  
  
Frodo woke up to the singing of birds. He had quite got used to the room he had in Bag End, after living there for almost three years now. Still, sometimes he missed the never-ending noise and happiness of Brandy Hall, it was so...quiet here. Especially now that Bilbo was gone, it was awfully lonely. He swung his legs out of the bed and opened the window. He looked out through it, watching the beautiful garden and smiled. Sam and his father certainly made a good job. He was seeing his friend later today, so he went to the kitchen to make first breakfast. He made tea and a few sandwiches and then sat down at the table, nibbling thoughtfully. He kind of missed his cousins, especially Meriadoc or Merry, whom he had been very close to since his birth came right after Frodo's parents death.* Maybe he should go there soon to visit. He had to wait until Bilbo returned though, he couldn't just leave the house. He grinned when he imagined Bilbo's face when he came back from his journey to Tuckborough and didn't find any tweenager there. Frodo returned to sipping his tea and eating his sandwich. When he had finished the last sandwich and drunk the last drop of tea, he cleaned off the table and pondered about what to do. Then he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it with a professional look on his face. After all, he was the acting master of Bag End though he was only twenty-four. When he opened, it was the mail-man who stood outside.  
  
'I've got a letter here addressed for Bilbo and Frodo Baggins.'  
  
'Thank you,' said Frodo, took the letter and then he politely said goodbye to the mail-man. After he had closed the door, he took a look in the mirror and discovered he had small bits of bread and jam around his mouth. He began to laugh at the thought of how stupid and non-professional he must've looked. Master of Bag End, not really! He looked at the letter and decided that if he should wait for Bilbo, he would have to wait for such a long time for them to open it together, so he could as well open it now. He was very excited, since it was rare for him to ever get letters, except for Merry's letters, but this was written by a grown-up, not a ten-year-old, he could see that on he way the address was written. He decided to wait for Sam, so they could read it together. While he waited, he went out in the sunshine, sitting in the grass and constantly watching the road. It didn't take long until he saw his friend enter through the gate. He rose to greet his friend.  
  
'I got a letter today,' Frodo said proudly to the 17-year-old hobbit.  
  
'A letter? What does it say?'  
  
'I don't know, I haven't opened it. Let's do that now.' They did so, and sat down in the beautiful autumn morning. These mornings were rare this time a year, so they wanted to be outside as much as possible. Frodo unfolded the letter, and began to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Bilbo Baggins and Mr. Frodo Baggins.  
  
We have suffered a great tragedy hear at Brandy Hall. Three days ago, Master Saradoc Brandybuck and Mistress Esmeralda disappeared. We have been searching night and day and this morning we found them dead.  
  
They had been trapped somehow in a small basement no one uses anymore, we don't know how they got in there, but they probably died out of lack of water. We are all very worried for young Meriadoc, who has refused to talk to anyone since the accident, he is only crying in his room. We were thinking that letting Merimac be the master until Meriadoc comes of age would be a good idea. If you would like to come and visit, you are very welcome, both of you, I think it might be good for Merry. Honestly, I don't know what to do with him, such a young child, being an orphan in Brandy Hall. Though I suppose you Mr Frodo would know what it's like, though you weren't that young.  
  
Merimac suggested that we find another family for him here in Brandy Hall, someone to live with to take care of him. I think that's ridiculous, I have been his nanny for three years and I could as well continue to take care of him. I think the best for him right now is to be among people he knows.  
  
Mrs. Asphodel Burrows  
  
Frodo had been reading the letter with his mouth open and tears trickling down his face. Poor Merry! Sam looked at him.  
  
'Mr. Frodo, what's wrong,' he said in a concerned voice.  
  
'Didn't you read the letter?' Sam's face went red and he looked down in embarrassment.  
  
'I...I....well I can't read.' Frodo told him about the letter and towards the end, Sam's face was filled with pity.  
  
'Oh no, poor little boy! Do you know him well?' Frodo nodded.  
  
'Yes, he is my favourite cousin, we were always together when I lived at Brandy Hall, though he is so much younger. I taught him all I know.' Sam looked at him.  
  
'Then what are you going to do?' Frodo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'I don't know, I suppose I'll wait for Bilbo and then discuss it with him. But it's going to be another week until Bilbo returns! I can't just sit around and do nothing when Merry probably is dying over there by grief.' Sam laid a comforting arm around Frodo's shoulders.  
  
'As hard as it may seem, maybe you should. There are many people over there, people close to Merry who will take care of him.' They sat for a moment, until Frodo shivered.  
  
'It's cold, let's get inside.' Sam looked at him.  
  
'Sorry, but I think I have to go home now, but we'll see each other tomorrow.' Sam said regretfully, he didn't want to leave Frodo with this horrible news, but he really had to go, or he'd be in trouble with his father.  
  
'Okay. Bye.' Sam left and Frodo went inside. He took a pencil and a bottle of ink. Then he started to write a letter back to Mrs. Burrows.  
  
Dear Mrs. Burrows.  
  
I am very sorry for the tragedy and send my regards to young Meriadoc. I can see how devastated he must be, actually I know how he's feeling. I agree with you that finding a new family that he doesn't know would not be a good idea, he should be with people he knows and loves. Unfortunately, Mr. Bilbo Baggins is not here, so we can't come and visit you now. We'll go as soon as he comes however.  
  
I remember from when my parents had just died, that you don't want people talking to you about things all the time, you just want to be sad. Instead, give him a lot of physical contact, like hugs. You have to make him eat, that is very important, because if he feels the same I did, he doesn't want to live and eating doesn't matter. He's not hungry either, but he has to eat. That is about everything I can tell you I think. We will try to come as soon as we can.  
  
Mr. Frodo Baggins.  
  
He put the letter in a envelope and wrote the address on it. Then he made some lunch. (He had missed both second breakfast and elevensies) The day passed, and Frodo couldn't make himself to actually do something, but in the evening, after supper, Frodo sat down in the couch. He thought about the last sentence in Asphodel's letter: "I think the best for him right now is to be among people he knows." He rose from the couch and took his paper and ink. He threw away the letter he had written before and started to write a new one. He took it and went to the post-office, which was just closing, but when he said it was urgent, they agreed to take it to Buckland immediately, since the Bagginses were well respected and they wanted to give them exemplary service. Frodo thanked them and then he went to see Sam. Sam's sister Bell opened the door and called for her brother to come to the door.  
  
'Mr Frodo! What is it, at this late hour?' Sam looked confused and embarrassed to have his master over at his home. He thought of how small and unclean it was, but when he saw the expression on Frodo's face he realised that didn't matter much.  
  
'Sam, I wrote back to Mrs. Burrows.'  
  
'Okay...what did you say then?' Sam asked, not entirely sure whether it was his business but inquisitiveness taking over.  
  
'I told her to get Merry here. I want him to stay at Bag End.' Frodo looked at Sam with hope that the younger hobbit would agree with him, since he was quite unsure himself.  
  
'Oh, I see. Until Mr. Bilbo gets back then?' Frodo shook his head.  
  
'No you don't understand. I want to adopt him.'  
  
~TBC~  
  
*The year Frodo's parents died was 1380, two years before Merry's birth really, but I'm taking some artistic liberties... 


	2. Monday, the arrival

The greatest tragedy  
  
Author: Natta  
  
Beta-reader: Gimli  
  
Characters: Frodo, Merry, Sam  
  
Summary: A great tragedy has happened in Brandy Hall and Frodo has to make a decision to bring a small hobbit to Bag End. For the good of this story, I've made Sam five years older so Frodo's 24, Sam's 17 and Merry's 10.  
  
Chapter 2. Monday, the arrival.  
  
Frodo stood at the gate, waiting for Merry to arrive. He had no idea when they would come, but he could wait all day by the gate. He straightened himself when a couple walked by, watching him strangely. Not so odd, since they had been walking past Bag End half an hour earlier, and he had been standing there then as well. He had actually been standing there for three hours, but he wouldn't take his gaze off the road. He had missed both breakfast, second breakfast and elevensies. It was close to lunch-time and he hoped he wouldn't miss that too. Someone familiar appeared at the gate. Frodo smiled at Sam.  
  
'Hi Sam. I'm waiting for Merry to arrive from Brandy Hall.' Sam returned his smile.  
  
'Oh. When's he coming?' Frodo shrugged.  
  
'I don't know. I didn't write anything about it in the letter. I want to wait here though.' Sam chuckled.  
  
'But they could arrive tonight, you don't know that! Are you just going to stand there all day?' Frodo straightened up. Even if Sam was seven years younger than him, he sometimes felt like Sam was the older one, and that couldn't be right!  
  
'If necessary.' Sam looked surprised, but shook his head.  
  
'All right, you do as you wish. I have to go though, I have some things to see to.' Frodo looked after him. Maybe he had been a little rude? He leaned on the gate and kept looking at the road. He started to realise the stupidity of what he was doing and went inside. It was like Sam said, they could arrive tonight, and what was the purpose of standing there all day, when he would undoubtedly notice when they came? He made a mental note to apologise to Sam later. He started to make lunch, after missing all those meals he was really hungry!  
  
****  
  
It was getting later, and Frodo looked out the window for the thirty-fifth time to see if they were coming. Certainly lucky he had not been standing out there all the time. He wondered if the letter might have been lost, but shook the thought out of his head. It took a while to travel from Buckland, that's all.  
  
****  
  
'Come on Merry. We are going to your cousin Frodo.' The little hobbit sniffed.  
  
'Is mommy there?' Asphodel (also called Assie) sighed.  
  
'No. Your mommy is not there. Please come here now!' She didn't want to carry him out, she wanted him to come by free will.  
  
'Is daddy there?' Assie frowned. She agreed with Frodo's suggestion, that Brandy Hall was not the right place for Merry. She would love to take care of him, but she had so much responsibilities and could not, as much as she'd like to, care for him the way he needed it. It would be best if he could go to Bag End, where both Frodo and Bilbo would be very happy to take care of him, plus the people in Hobbiton were very friendly with children, she had heard. That was probably since they lived in their own houses, and not everyone had children. In Brandy Hall, there were children everywhere and people didn't care much. She turned her attention back to the hobbit in the corner and managed a smile.  
  
'Come on now, it's going to be great, I'm sure.' To Assie's surprise, he came and threw himself in her arms. He sniffed against her shoulder.  
  
'I don't want to leave you too, I'd be all alone, and not home either. I'd miss everyone so much if I were in an all unfamiliar place like that.' Assie was surprised. She had actually never considered Merry might miss home and everyone who lived there. Maybe he would feel all misplaced in a calm, quiet place like Bag End. She rocked him slowly in her arms.  
  
'Don't worry baby, You can come visit as much as you want. I'll come visit you, and I'm sure most others here will too. Plus, it's not like once you go, you stay. If you want to go back later, that's okay, but right now I think it would be best if you went to stay there, and then you can choose, okay?' Merry looked at her, and then nodded. Assie rose and brought him out to the carriage.  
  
****  
  
Frodo was washing dishes when he heard something outside. He ran to the window. It was slightly dark now, but he could clearly see the carriage outside. He ran out to greet them. An old woman whom he recognised as Asphodel Burrows got out and slowly bent in to take something with her.  
  
'Welcome, I'm really glad you came,' said Frodo, approaching them. She turned around.  
  
'Hello. I'm afraid Merry fell asleep on the way here and I didn't want to wake him, considering he hasn't slept since the accident, for three days that is.' While they spoke, the driver had picked up Merry from the other side of the carriage and was now stretching him to Frodo. When Frodo took his little cousin in his arms, he took a moment just to look at him. His brown, too-long-for-a-boy hair was tangled and in a mess, his eyes were red and swollen, his nose were flushed, as were his cheeks and they also had tear stains crossing them. A tremble went through him, as it does after crying, and Frodo longed to cuddle him and make him happy again. He looked at Assie and smiled  
  
'Thank you so much for bringing him here. I can assure you he'll be quite all right. Assie nodded with tears in her eyes and bent down to kiss Merry on the brow.  
  
'By the Valar I'll miss you baby,' she whispered, to loud for only Merry to hear, but still directed to him only. She quickly turned around and took a seat in the carriage, which turned around and went back to Buckland. Frodo looked at the sleeping child.  
  
'Well,' he said, 'Let's see what to do with you.'  
  
****  
  
Sam knocked the door of Bag End and then took a step back so he stood behind the small threshold. After a little while, Frodo opened.  
  
'Hi Sam. Come in if you like.' Sam took a step inside and looked around.  
  
'Has he arrived yet?' Frodo nodded.  
  
'Yes, he just came. He's sleeping now, though.' Sam frowned.  
  
'But it's only seven o'clock! I'm glad I'm not your child.' Frodo smiled, looked down and then up again.  
  
'He was sleeping when he came, apparently he hasn't slept for three days so I don't know how long he'll be sleeping. Come on in, would you like some tea?' Sam gladly accepted. It was cold outside, and he was shivering just by the thought of going home later. Frodo put the water on the stove and while they waited for it to warm up they sat down on the couch and talked.  
  
'How's the old gaffer doing? I heard he had caught a cold. Sam smiled and shook his head.  
  
'Yes, but that's over now, he always tends to exaggerate.' Frodo laughed but the laugh turned into a remembering expression.  
  
'The tea!' He cried, jumping up from the couch.  
  
'Don't worry Mr. Frodo, I'll get it.' Sam rose and got out in the kitchen, where he started to pour the tea in two cups. When he was almost finished a sudden thunder outside made him flinch and drop the teapot to the floor. Frodo rushed out in the kitchen. Sam didn't know what to say.  
  
'Oh, Mr. Frodo, I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean for it to...' Sam bent down and examined the pot to see if it was broken. Frodo smiled.  
  
'Don't worry Sam, it wasn't your fault and it didn't even break. Besides, it isn't even mine, it's Bilbo's.' That comment made Sam laugh.  
  
'Wait a moment, I'm just going to see if Merry was woken up by that thunder.' Sam nodded and Frodo left the room. He entered the room where he had put Merry, but when he looked at the bed, there was no one there!  
  
****  
  
Sam was looking for some honey to put in the tea, but he didn't find any. He sighed and went to get some in the cellar. When he got there, he heard a small gasp from a corner. Sam was startled and a little scared. Were thieves there? He grabbed a stick, took his lantern and went in. When he reached the corner, he saw a little hobbit sitting on the ground and looking scared.  
  
'Who are you? Where am I?' he said in a small voice. Sam leaned down.  
  
'I suppose you are Merry?' When he got a nod, he continued. 'We are at Bag End, I am Sam, a friend of Frodo. Come on, let's get you back, how did you end up here in the first place?'  
  
'There was a thunder, and...I hate thunder so I went to look for someone, but I've never been here before so I didn't know where to go. I found a stair and went down it, but the door closed, it was dark, couldn't find the stair again.' When they had opened the door Frodo was there. When he saw them, he let out a breath he had apparently held for a time and ran up to them.  
  
'Merry? Why aren't you in your room? I was looking for you.' Merry didn't answer, he just hugged Frodo tightly. Frodo just lifted him up and the three of them went to the couch and sat down. Frodo looked at Merry who was crying again.  
  
'Merry, would you like to go to sleep again?' Merry nodded.  
  
'Come on then. I'll be there until you fall asleep.' Sam rose as well.  
  
'It's getting late. I'd better be leaving.' Frodo nodded and waved to him. Sam put on his coat and went out in the thunderstorm. Fortunately, it wasn't far at all to his home. When he started to walk he thought about how different it felt being with Frodo. Now that he had someone smaller, younger and cuter to be with, would he forget Sam? It suddenly didn't feel so easy anymore.  
A/N Can anyone understand that 'tis irritating when you're trying to tell something that you think is serious and the person you tell it to just laughs? I tried to tell my mother and her "boy-friend" about a really cool thing: I friend of mine told me about a friend of hers who had suddenly started to remember she had had a former life and when they went to the family she had remembered having(she had never met them before) they had had a son who had died just a little while before her birth! Anyway, when I tried to tell them they started to laugh when I had only said one sentence! And then they wouldn't understand why I got disturbed and didn't feel like telling them! 


	3. Tuesday, caring and misunderstandings

The greatest tragedy  
  
Author: Natta  
  
Beta-reader: Gimli  
  
Characters: Frodo, Merry, Sam  
  
Summary: A great tragedy has happened in Brandy Hall and Frodo has to make a decision to bring a small hobbit to Bag End. For the good of this story, I've made Sam five years older so Frodo's 24, Sam's 17 and Merry's 10.  
  
Chapter 3. Tuesday, caring and misunderstandings.  
  
When Frodo woke up, Merry lay next to him, his thumb stuck up in his mouth. He hadn't woken up yet, so Frodo carefully climbed out of bed and got dressed. He had decided to let Merry sleep in his room last night because of the thunder, but soon he'd have to start sleeping in the other room Frodo had prepared. Frodo looked back at the child. He seemed so small and vulnerable as he was now, you could not imagine how he could wrestle with someone else until that someone was so tired he (or she) could hardly breathe and he never got tired! Frodo looked at him and wondered if he would ever be that happy again. Then he shook his head as to shake those thoughts away.  
  
*Of course he'll be happy again,* he thought. *He is just a child, like I was and I got over it.* Then he sighed. *Though it will take time. An awful lot of time.* Merry stirred, as if waking up, and Frodo went to the bedside and smiled as he looked in the just awake, green-hazel eyes.  
  
'Good morning. Want some breakfast?' Merry shook his head.  
  
'Not hungry. I'd rather stay here.' Frodo sighed.  
  
'Look, you have to eat. If you don't eat you'll...' Frodo stopped himself. He had often heard parents say to their children that they'd die if they didn't eat. However, that might not be the best way to put it, considering the circumstances.  
  
'If I don't eat I'll what, Frodo?' He smiled  
  
'Get hungry. Come on now!' Merry reluctantly followed Frodo into the kitchen, but they got no further from there. Suddenly, Sam came in.  
  
'Hi, I thought I'd pay a visit. Is it all right?'  
  
'Yes of course. Would you like some breakfast, or maybe it's second breakfast for you?' Sam gladly accepted and sat down.  
  
'Hi, do you remember me from yesterday?' he said to Merry who looked shy and mumbled something that could've been a greeting. Sam started digging in on the food while Frodo tried to make Merry eat some and occasionally taking a mouthful himself.  
  
'Come on Merry, you know you have to eat.'  
  
'Not hungry. I don't want it.' Sam looked stunned and confused.  
  
'You don't *want* it? Then I could take it,' he said, stretching out for the plate.  
  
'Sam!' Frodo said, looking at him disbelievingly. Sam sank back in the couch, not understanding. At his home, if someone was stupid enough not wanting their food, someone would eat it quickly. They certainly didn't try to *make* someone eat, they were happy to get more to themselves. But maybe it was different in richer and more distinguished families. Frodo after a while gave up on trying to feed Merry and instead all three of them retired to the living room.  
  
'Frodo?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I...I'm sorry about that, I don't know what I was thinking, it's just...' Frodo smiled.  
  
'It's okay Sam, it's just that I've got to get him to eat, and he'll die if he doesn't soon.' Sam's eyes widened with shock.  
  
'Is it that bad? I had no idea!' Frodo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
'No no, don't worry. I didn't mean that he's dying or something, just that he will if he doesn't start eating, but I'm sure he will, eating just doesn't feel important right now. Trust me, I went through the same thing when I was his age, a little older but still, I do recognise the signs.' Sam relaxed a bit.  
  
'Well then, maybe we'll have to force-feed him,' he said jokingly, but Frodo appeared serious.  
  
'I hope that we won't have to, but we might.' Sam decided to change the subject.'  
  
'Let's go talk to him a bit, we might cheer him up.' Frodo smiled and nodded, though he strongly doubted it. Merry had seated himself in front of the fire, staring unseeingly into the flames. Frodo sat down beside him and started to comb out Merry's tangled hair with his fingers. He usually hated it when someone did that, but this time, he didn't seem to notice. Sam playfully moved his hand up and down before Merry's eyes, which made him look up.  
  
'Hey. Wanna see a trick?' Merry didn't answer, he just looked at Sam as if he was waiting. Sam took it as a yes. He took a coin between his fingers, put the other hand over it, dropped it and caught it secretly and...his hands was empty.  
  
Merry watched in awe and when it was all over, he gave a sweet giggle. Frodo looked at Sam and mouthed:  
  
'Good work.'  
  
****  
  
Frodo, Merry and Sam had been sitting in the room for a while and chatting (or rather Frodo and Sam had been chatting and occasionally tried to pull Merry into the conversation) and Merry seemed to listen at least to what they were saying.  
  
*Good,* Frodo thought. *He needs to see there are still many people who care about him and not completely turn away from the world.*  
  
'Hey, I think it's time for elevensies! We've completely missed second breakfast.' Merry followed the elder hobbits into the kitchen, but didn't look very excited about it. Frodo made mushrooms, a treat he knew Merry loved, just like all hobbits. However, Merry only picked on his food without putting any in his mouth. After a while, Sam leaned over.  
  
'You know, I've met some people who are really poor, they have nearly no money at all. They are happy if they get one meal a day, and they are always hungry.' Merry looked up at him.  
  
'You mean they have no food?' Sam nodded, happy that he had made his point.  
  
Merry seemed to ponder this for a while and then took his tray and left for the door.  
  
'Hey, where are you going,' asked Frodo. Merry stopped and turned.  
  
'To give the poor people my food, so they won't be hungry and starving anymore.' Sam groaned. Apparently, Merry didn't get the point.  
  
'No, not now, come on and get back here. We can go down there later and perhaps give them some food.' Merry seemed to accept that and got back to the table, but he still didn't ate anything. Sam shrugged.  
  
'Sorry,' he whispered. Frodo smiled.  
  
'You tried.' Merry looked up.  
  
'Can I have a glass of water?' Sam rose.  
  
'I'll get it, I need one too. I'm dying of thirst.' He stopped dead in his tracks and could've slapped himself. To talk about death, even in a joke was forbidden when Merry was there. The little hobbit curled up in a ball. Both Frodo and Sam was were immediately there for comfort, but apparently, he didn't want it cause he pulled them both away and left the room.  
  
'I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have...' Frodo smiled but the smile was more forced now.  
  
'It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known that was the way they died.' Sam gasped.  
  
'Oh no, not that too! I'm really sorry.'  
  
'That's okay, but maybe you should leave now so that he can calm down a little.' Sam nodded and walked outside. It was pretty cold, but he lived nearby, so it didn't really matter. He started to walk down the road.  
  
****  
  
'Come on Merry, get out from there!' Merry had hid himself under the covers, shaking with sobs and refusing to get out.  
  
'Merry, it might feel better if you talked about it, rather than hiding away.' He was surprised when he saw a flushed and slightly swollen face appeared.  
  
'Frodo, is it very horrible to die from thirst?'  
  
'No, in fact not at all, it's more like floating away in a pleasurable dream.' Frodo knew he was lying, but couldn't say anything else.  
  
'But I'll never see them again!' He started shivering, and Frodo embraced him warmly.  
  
'Yes you will. Bilbo told me about a place called Valinor, where the souls of dead people go. There you can see them again, but let's hope that'll be a while.' Frodo tried to recall all he had heard about the Valar's kingdom, but left out the fact that only elves go there. Merry watched him and listened in awe to every word. Heh. 'So you mean when I die, I can see them there?'  
  
'Yes, at least I think so.' Merry pondered on this for a while.  
  
'Then maybe I should hurry up with dying.' Frodo realised the negative side of the story now, the child might try to kill himself.  
  
'No don't,' he reassured, 'For in Valinor, you spend all eternity, so there's no hurry getting there!'  
  
'Okay. So I might as well stay here a while longer?' Frodo nodded, thankful for that.  
  
****  
  
At dinner, Merry actually ate some of the pie Frodo had made, very little, but still something! Frodo almost jumped in joy when he saw it, but contained himself. After they had finished dinner, Frodo went down on his knees so they were on the same level.  
  
'Want to fly some?' Merry frowned.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'If you sit on my shoulders, I could run around the room, and it would feel just like flying! So, what do you say?'  
  
'No...that's what daddy used to do.' He again curled himself up in a ball and started to cry. Frodo sighed and tried to cheer him up again like he used to. He hugged him, whispered comforting words in his ear, but this time, nothing worked. After almost half an hour had passed, Frodo got irritated and rose.  
  
'All right! If you want to sit there and cry, do so then! 'Cause I'm fed up with this, goodbye!' And with those words, Frodo left Bag End, hoping that some fresh air might calm him down. When he had walked down the road a few minutes, he met Sam, who as ever was gardening. When he saw Frodo, he rose and came to the gate to greet him.  
  
'Hi Frodo! How's Merry doing?' Frodo looked at him, the irritation hadn't left him yet.  
  
'Just drop it, you're the one who upsets him and I have to calm him down, which is an impossible work! Leave me alone, I'm tired of both of you!' Sam looked perplexed and hurt but also a little worried about Merry, who was probably alone right now, but decided it was none of his business and that he couldn't go to Bag End uninvited.  
  
Frodo didn't know what to do, so he went to a pub, but didn't buy anything. The lady next to him addressed him.  
  
'Hello. How's young Meriadoc doing?' Frodo sighed.  
  
'I don't know what to do, I can't get him to stop crying all the time.'  
  
'Maybe you shouldn't. I mean, you're just a tween, and I know it's frustrating, but he's a child who has just lost his parents. He has the right to be sad, he needs to be sad right now. It'll pass, but don't try to make him stop, just give him a shoulder to cry on or simply leave him alone, you have to follow your intuition on that one.' Frodo looked at her. He actually hadn't thought of it that way.  
  
'Thank you very much. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to go home. I've made a mistake.' The lady smiled and said her goodbyes. Frodo rushed home. It was dark and he cursed himself for being so stupid. When he entered, he saw Merry sitting by the fire, curled up, hugging himself and shivering, by sobbing or by cold, Frodo didn't know. He appeared afraid though, it was very dark outside, late night for a ten-year-old. He approached him and embraced him tightly.  
  
'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'Truly sorry.' Merry seemed to accept his apology, because he returned the hug. Frodo put his cousin in his lap, wrapped him up in a blanket and rocked him slowly while singing a song he once had sung to Merry when he had had a bad dream. It took only minutes until he was asleep, and Frodo carried him away and put him in bed. Another day had passed.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N My chapters keeps getting longer and longer lol! I might not update V. often now, since I'm working on a script for a movie, it's based on "Stories only walls can tell", another fic you can read here, but I've changed quite a lot. Anyway, now you'll know why. 


	4. Wednesday, much trouble and sadness

The greatest tragedy  
  
Author: Natta  
  
Beta-reader: Gimli  
  
Characters: Frodo, Merry, Sam  
  
Summary: A great tragedy has happened in Brandy Hall and Frodo has to make a decision to bring a small hobbit to Bag End. For the good of this story, Iíve made Sam five years older so Frodoís 24, Samís 17 and Merryís 10.  
  
Chapter 4. Wednesday, much trouble and sadness.  
  
When Merry woke up the next morning it was late, since he had been having nightmares and woken up crying four times. Frodo had comforted him all through of them and made him go back to sleep. Now, he couldn't remember what they'd been about anymore, except there were something about his parents and someone telling him that he would not be allowed in the paradise Valinor, for he was such a crying baby. He shuddered. Was that what Frodo thought about him? After his cousins outburst last night, Merry wasn't sure anymore of his support. He slowly made his way out of bed and put on his breeches. He gently opened the door to the kitchen and glanced at Frodo who stood and washed the dishes while whistling on a song. He at least seemed happier today. Merry slipped in through the door and went to quietly stand behind Frodo, watching his every move. The tween turned around.  
  
Good morning! Do you want some breakfast? Merry looked at him with big eyes.  
  
So you're not angry anymore? Frodo's smile faded at the memory.  
  
No, Iím not. Iím sorry about last night, I had no right to be angry, and it was stupid. It was just, I thought I had to make you stop crying when instead you should've been allowed to be sad and I just should've let you know I was there for you.  
  
Okay. Merry didn't really understand all he was saying, but got the point. Frodo wasn't mad.  
  
So...do you want any breakfast? Merry shrugged. Frodo took that as a yes.  
  
I have made eggs, bread, bacon and tea, so just eat as much as you want! *I'll be happy if it's anything at all* he thought.  
  
Merry climbed up on the couch and nibbled on a piece of bread. He put nothing on it, but it was a start. After half a sandwich (if you could call it a sandwich) he put it down.  
  
I'm finished. Can I go out for a while? Frodo smiled.  
  
Yes, of course you can! Get out with you! Merry ran out into the garden and sat down, leaning against the wall. He listened to the birds and watched the flowers, just like he had used to do with his mother. He tried to shut out that thought though, and just concentrated on how nice it was outside on the beautiful day, though a little cold. He decided to take a little walk, after all, he hadn't been outside Bag End since he got there and Frodo wouldnít mind. He was just starting to explore the new place when Sam showed up.  
  
Hello, Merry! How are you doing?  
  
Fine now, though Frodo got mad last night and left. Sam frowned.  
  
Yes, so I noticed. I hope he didnt scare you. Sam had seen a bit of Frodo's bad temper last night too, and he hoped he hadnít taken too much of it out on the small hobbit.  
  
No, he didn't. Well, maybe a little but I'm okay now. He said he was sorry and didnít mean it and stuff.í  
  
I'm not doing anything particular today, would you like to do something? Merry lit up. At Brandy Hall, none of the older hobbits liked to play with him. Now, Sam asked him to!  
  
'Yes, I'd love to, he said. What did you have in mind? Sam leaned down.  
  
Can you climb trees? Merry shook his head.  
  
Then I can teach you!  
  
You can?  
  
Yes! Come on now!  
  
****  
  
Put your foot on the other branch.good! Now, take my hand and I'll pull you up! Sam, who was sitting almost at the highest branch in the tree, reached out and pulled him up. After settling on the steady branch, Merry looked out and admired the beauty of the landscape in front of him from so high up. His hands gripped hard on the branch, and he was thankful for Sam's supporting arm around him.  
  
Sam, do you often climb this high up alone? Merry said, unhidden admiration in his voice. The older hobbit straightened up, clearly happy to be in the spotlight for once.  
  
Well, since I learned to climb trees I've done it much over the years. You'll learn to climb alone too, when you're older this will feel like nothing. Merry looked at him in doubt but accepted that.  
  
Sam...it's very...high up here. Do you think we could go down now?  
  
Okay then. He carefully turned Merry around, not loosing his grip, before doing so himself.  
  
Climbing down is almost the same as up, just remember to look before you go to the next branch so you don't step down in nothing, okay? Merry nodded before under the careful gaze of Sam slowly started to climb down.  
  
****  
  
Frodo had not seen Merry all day, but he wasn't worried. He knew his cousin could take care of himself as long as it was still day and he wasn't too depressed. And he had actually seemed happier that morning. Frodo decided he should go see Sam and apologise for being so rude the evening before. Sam wasn't at home though and the Gaffer sent him to the park, where he said his son had taken Merry for a while. Frodo, glad that they were friends, went off to the park. When he got there, he saw something climbing down the tree. His steps went faster and when he got close enough, he saw that it was Merry and Sam!  
  
Sam! What are you doing?!? The loud, sudden call made both boys in the tree flinch of surprise. Sam, who was used to climbing and had a good grip stayed in the tree but Merry who was quite unsteady fell down with a scream. Frodo rushed up to him and Sam swiftly climbed down. Merry was silent, but tears streamed down his face as he was clutching hard on his right arm.  
  
What were you thinking, teaching him to climb?!? Frodo looked accusingly at Sam.  
  
He is ten years old, not a little baby! Sam hissed.  
  
Not big enough to be doing that stuff. Apparently, cause he fell down!  
  
It was your yelling! If you hadnt come, he wouldn't have fell down! Frodo looked at the younger hobbit.  
  
So it's my fault? Look, I'm sorry about yesterday but this was stupid! Frodo was interrupted by a loud sob coming from Merry. He shook his head. Here he was, arguing with Sam about why Merry was in pain instead of taking care of the problem. He lifted his cousin up.  
  
Where does it hurt? Merry sniffed.  
  
In my arm, the right one. Frodo looked at it. It was bent in a strange way and didnít look good. He tested to touch it lightly and carefully squeeze it.  
  
Does that hurt? Merry nodded with clenched teeth. It was obvious he was trying not to cry. Frodo looked worried.  
  
Come on, let's go to the doctor. He lifted Merry up and carried him away, leaving Sam angry and hurt but also worried.  
  
****  
  
Now, can I have a look at your arm? Merry looked at Frodo who nodded, before stretching out his arm for the doctor to look at. The movement created some pain in it, but he was determined not to show anything. The doctor looked worried.  
  
I think it's broken, but I will need to pull it back in place before I can bandage it. I won't lie to you, it will hurt, but I can do it very quickly and then it won't hurt anymore. Okay? Merry nodded and closed his eyes. Frodo gripped his healthy hand and held it. The doctor pulled the arm in a way so it went normal again. This ejected a small cry of pain from the hobbit, but he was still determined not to cry.  
  
*If I start crying again, the Valar will think I'm not worthy and then I can't go to Valinor,* he thought. The doctor got a bandage which he wrapped around Merryís arm several times which made it feel very stiff and strange.  
  
So there, now you have to keep that on for six weeks and you can't bath that arm you have to hold it up or something. In six weeks you can come back here and I will look at it again. Frodo flinched.  
  
*In six weeks he might not be here. That depends on Bilbo.* The doctor smiled.  
  
So now you and your brother can go home and... Merry looked at him and frowned.  
  
He's not my brother, he's my cousin or rather my second cousin. The doctor looked surprised.  
  
Oh. But where are your parents then?  
  
In Valinor. The doctor appeared puzzled at Merry's response.  
  
Never heard of the place. Will they be home soon then to take care of you? Merry looked at Frodo.  
  
You can't go home from Valinor! Right, Frodo? Frodo looked at the doctor.  
  
They died, he mouthed. Last week. The doctors eyes widened as he looked with pity on Merry. Then he smiled.  
  
I'll see you in six weeks then. When they got out, Merry looked at his cousin.  
  
Didn't he know about Valinor Frodo? Frodo shook his head.  
  
Most hobbits don't I'm afraid. I heard it from Bilbo who had learned about it on one of his adventures.  
  
I like hearing about Bilboís adventures, they're funny. Frodo smiled.  
  
Yes, they truly are, he said. Come on now, let's go home. How's your arm?  
  
Feels strange, but doesn't hurt so much now. I think it'll be all right.  
  
Yes, said Frodo. *But not really something to show Bilbo when I'm convincing him I can take care of Merry,* he thought. When they got home, Frodo went inside the kitchen to cook up some dinner. Merry sat outside, watching the birds, but he was quite troubled of his bandaged arm.  
  
*If I was Pippin, I'd rip it off,* he thought. *But I ain't that little anymore.*  
  
****  
  
Sam was walking on the road. He was going to Mrs. Hardbottle to fetch a bottle of milk they needed. He was still very sad and hurt about what Frodo had done earlier, it was quite unfair to blame him. He had had thoughts that this had been just fine until Merry came, but tried to shake those thoughts away. But still, him and Frodo had never had a real fight until Merry showed up in Hobbiton.  
  
*Itís not his fault,* he kept telling himself, but the thoughts wouldn't leave him. Without him noticing, the road had now taken him so that he was very close to Bag End. He tried to forget how uncomfortable it felt and moved on. When he was outside the gate, he saw Merry rush up to him. The little hobbit was wearing a bandage around his right arm.  
  
Hi Sam!  
  
Hello. How's your arm? Merry wrinkled his nose.  
  
They said it was broken. So I guess we can't climb trees anymore.í  
  
No, mumbled Sam while moving on. Merry opened the gate and followed him.  
  
It's cold today, he said rubbing his arms, and I bet there'll be rain soon too.  
  
Maybe you should get in then. Merry looked at Sam, who's tone was very shortcut and sounded angry somehow.  
  
Sam, are you mad?  
  
No, I'm not mad. The rain had now started to fall and Sam wanted to move on.  
  
Oh good. Maybe we could do something else someday? Merry said hopefully.  
  
No! Look, Mr. Frodo and me have never argued about things before you came! I wish you could just leave me alone, I tried to be friends but it's just troubles all the time ever since you got here!í Sam moved on with a feeling of guilt, but couldn't turn around, leaving Merry standing with his arms hanging along his sides.  
  
****  
  
Frodo looked out the window, but Merry wasn't there.  
  
*Well,* he thought and shrugged is shoulders. *Merry has never been known for being good at telling what he does and its late, he's probably already gone to bed.* He yawned. *Which is the same that I will do now.*  
  
****  
  
Merry walked down the road, sniffing and tears was blurring his vision. Sam hated him, Frodo thought he cried too much and his parents.he didn't even want to go there. This settled it: He didn't belong in Hobbiton. He had to get back to Buckland! He had travelled the road between the two places many times so he knew which way to go. It had become very cold, and the rain was pouring down with much force, but he had to go back. No one wanted him there, it was at Brandy Hall he belonged. The rain made it hard for him to see as he stumbled forward. Sure Merry knew the way, but it had alwas seemed much shorter than it was since they were sitting in a cab and talking, looking out the windows. Sometimes he slept part of the way too. He didnít know that walking itíd take several days to reach Brandy Hall, maybe more for a lonely ten-year-old. Instead, he kept walking until he was wet and freezing to the bone. He stumbled on a piece of rock and fell right down in the mud. He tried to stand up but couldnít, the world was spinning and he felt warm strange enough. It went black in front of his eyes and he knew no more.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Did anyone notice I make each chapter a day? I liked it that way, gives something to the story. Anyway, Iíve decided to make a small Q&A this time!  
  
Q&A-section  
  
Lizmybit: Nice story! I am anxious to see what happens next. Natta: Just go on reading!  
  
Hmsgirl:c1:continue, please, please!! good story Natta: Thanks and I will.  
  
c3: It's ok, I like longer chappies. Please continue, each chapter is an enjoyment, no matter how long it takes for it to get up. Natta: I try and write long, it goes easier than I thought actually.  
  
Jounouchi Kun Joey: Oh! Frodo adopting young Merry! I had thought of that before, but it seemed a little odd. Still it's so cute ^_^! I sure hope you write more *pouts* Natta: Odd, but cute lol! I am writing and struggling all the time to get these chappies finished!  
  
Pearl Took: Natta, this is off to a good start, I quite like it! Keep up with it and keep writing! Pearl Took Natta: Thanks. And i mailed you about helping out with îThe preyî hope youíre still interested!  
  
Aurora: I like this story so far! Poor Merry, so far from home, and scared, and an orphan... I love hobbit angst so much. And I also love stories that focus on the relationship between Frodo and Merry. I'm looking forward to another chapter. :) And, on a side note, yes it IS annoying when you're trying to tell someone something serious and they laugh! I know how you feel. But that's really strange that your friend actually remembers a past life. Very strange indeed. Natta: That was a long review! : ) Me too love hobbit angst, and there are too few stories about Merry and Frodo, I agree. Yeah, I know itís very strange and a little scary too!  
  
Bookworm2000:HOW DARE YOU YELL AT MERRY LIKE THAT FRODO! ::snatches little Merry away:: Oh, wait- do you promise to be nice? Okay, here you go. ::hands Merry back::Get Pippin to come over and cheer Merry up! That could work, maybe... Frodo: Yes, I'm really sorry about that, I was just so desperate and didn't know what to do. It's better now. Natta: Um how did Frodo come and write in my fic? Oh never mind. Unfortunately Pippin won't make an appearance in this story, but if I get enough reviews and enough people wants it, I think thereíll be a sequel where heíll be in.  
  
Bye!  
  
//Natta  
  
P.S. It's my birthday! Iím FINALLY14! 


	5. Thursday, an accident and what comes aft...

The greatest tragedy  
  
Author: Natta  
  
Beta-reader: Gimli  
  
Characters: Frodo, Merry, Sam  
  
Summary: A great tragedy has happened in Brandy Hall and Frodo has to make a decision to bring a small hobbit to Bag End. For the good of this story, I've made Sam five years older so Frodo's 24, Sam's 17 and Merry's 10.  
  
Chapter 5, Thursday. An accident and what comes after it.  
  
Frodo woke up with a big yawn. The storm had been going on all night but now it finally looked as if clearing up. There were still raindrops falling, but not enough to annoy anyone and the thunders were completely gone. Frodo decided to go and check if Merry was awake yet, and hopefully he wouldn't have torn off the bandage in his sleep, Frodo thought with a smirk.  
  
'Merry? Are you awake yet?' He opened the door slightly to see if his cousin was still sleeping. He was surprised to see no one there. The bed looked just as it had last night. Frodo frowned.  
  
//Either he has went up early, plus he must have an exact pattern on how to make his bed every morning, or...// Frodo swallowed hard, //he didn't sleep there last night.// As the later alternative sounded more reasonable, especially as he didn't hear Merry anywhere in the house, Frodo ran out the fastest he could, cursing himself for being so stupid and not checking if Merry was there before he went to sleep. It was an early morning and not many people were up yet, so Frodo was pretty much alone as he ran down the streets, which fitted him perfectly as he didn't get any questions.  
  
//How could I be so stupid,// he thought, //if he's been out all night in this storm...// he shook the next thought off. //No, it'll be okay, I'll just find out he was away from home when the storm started, and some nice family made him come in and sleep there. His hopes were crushed when he saw something lying a bit away, not moving. He ran up to him.  
  
'Merry?' He whispered. 'Please, wake up.' But his cousin did not answer or look up. The bandage had been torn and dirty, and his whole body was wet thorough. Frodo lifted him up and started running. It was very important that he got warm quick. On the way there ha passed old Mrs. Bracegirdle.  
  
'What has happened Mr. Frodo? Is the lad all right?'  
  
'Get the doctor to come to Bag End, quick!' Frodo cried and the lady looked worried and walked as fast as she could toward the doctor's hole.  
  
On the way home Frodo saw Sam who was working as usual. He looked up, and when he saw the two people he were in fight with right now coming down the way, he mostly wanted to hide quickly, but he noticed something was terribly wrong and stepped forward.  
  
'What has happened?' he asked. Frodo looked at him with eyes filled with tears that he tried to blink away.  
  
'Come with me to Bag End, I'll explain everything there!' Sam followed them all the way to Bag End, where they put Merry down in a bed and collected a lot of blankets so that he would get warm quickly. And he certainly did. Just about ten minutes after they were finished, his brow was burning hot with fever. But right then the doctor appeared, so he would take care of it. Frodo and Sam got deported to the other room where they waited anxiously.  
  
'Now tell me, Mr. Frodo what happened?' Frodo looked at him, unsure of where to start.  
  
'Sam, he...I thought he did, but he didn't and then I saw he didn't and I had to look and...' Frodo realised what he said made no sense at all so he took a deep breath and started all over again.  
  
'Last night I thought Merry had gone to bed, but he didn't. I think he had been upset over something,' Sam flinched when he said that, 'because I found him this morning on the road to Buckland. He was trying to go home again!' Sam went pale and lost his balance for a while.  
  
'He...was upset...over something?' Frodo frowned, he looked so strange.  
  
'Yes...that's what I think. Sam...do you know anything about this?' Sam just nodded, but he couldn't get out a word, because he was crying. It was his fault!  
  
'I...I...' Frodo gave up in trying to make out what he said and instead listened at the door to see what the doctor was doing. As he couldn't hear anything, he sighed and went to sit in the couch.  
  
'This never happened when his parents were alive and there for him. They always made sure he was all right. I'm sure *they* never went to bed without checking if he was there or not. I'd make a lousy parent. How could I ever think Bilbo would let Merry stay hear with me as a parent? But now we'll never know, will we?' And he started to weep again. Sam went to sit next to him.  
  
'Now Mr. Frodo, don't be so pessimistic, he may yet be all right. Let's hear what the doctor has to say before we start arranging the funeral. Besides, it wasn't your fault,' he said.  
  
'Then whose fault was it?!?' Frodo was very upset now, with himself.  
  
'It...' Sam could barely say it. 'It was my fault!' And he ran out of the room. Frodo looked after him, speechless as he couldn't for the world figure out how this could be Sam's fault. Did he think it had something to do with the climbing-accident that broke Merry's arm? It didn't seem that way at least as he would say so. It seemed as if it was something that had happened without Frodo knowing.  
  
//I'll talk to him later,// he thought and then sat down again. //Now I have to wait and see what the doctor has to say.//  
  
It had been a while, almost an hour, when Frodo simply couldn't wait any longer. He had to look what was happening in there. He grabbed the door- handle and closed his eyes. He almost expected Merry to sit up in bed and play cards with the doctor, be happy and laughing, but when he opened, he was still lying pale and feverish on the bed, looking very small. The doctor turned around with an irritated look.  
  
'If you can't stay out there without having to look in here, maybe you should go for a walk. Take some fresh air.' Frodo just nodded and closed the door again.  
  
//It didn't look as if he had made any progress,// he thought. // What if...he doesn't?// He shook the thoughts off him and decided to take the doctor's advice. He opened the door and went out in the garden. It was a nice forenoon and a breeze surrounded Frodo. He took a deep breath and started walking toward the market-place. He needed a crowded place right now. When he came there he just walked around a bit, trying to make the fresh air clean away his worries, if only for a little while. But it wasn't possible. The words "what if he dies" was constantly in his mind. When walking around among all the people, he saw a family he knew.  
  
'Oh no,' he thought desperately. 'They will want to come and meet Merry for sure.' He tried to hide, but they had already spotted him.  
  
'Frodo! Hello, it's been a long time,' Eglantine said and embraced him. Frodo stiffly returned the hug while thinking about how to get out of there.  
  
'We let Pearl and Pim sleep over at a friend's house, while we brought these two brats with us.' Little Vinca stood a little shy behind her mother while Pippin was sleeping in his father's arms. Tina's smile faded.  
  
'How's young Merry then, I heard you brought him home to you. Poor lad, could you imagine what it's like, loosing your parents like that.' Frodo forced a smile.  
  
'Yes, in fact I could.' Tina slapped her forehead.  
  
'How stupid I am! Well, I couldn't imagine it then. And...how is he?' Frodo quickly thought over what to say without really telling them and not lying either.  
  
//They'd hate me if I told them,// he thought. But what he said was:  
  
'Not very well as you may understand.' Both Tina and Paladin nodded with pity.  
  
'Pippin and him always get along very well, why don't we come up and see him? We're very close to Bag End now,' said Paladin. Frodo's eyes popped up wide.  
  
'NO! I mean...he...doesn't want...visitors...right now!' Paladin looked confused.  
  
'Are you sure? He always likes it when we come.' Frodo tried to look honest.  
  
'Oh, but you know. He prefers to be alone, believe me I'm there all the time and sometimes it feels like there's no one else in the house.' His facial expression looked so strange Tina and Paladin was looking at him as if he were sick or something. He really was a bad liar.  
  
'Oh, what a shame then. But we could always walk you up there and we'll see you another time,' said Tina. Frodo nodded, not sure what else to do.  
  
'You can do that,' said Paladin, 'And I'll finish the shopping.' Tina nodded and brought with her Vinca up on the road. Frodo just crossed his fingers in hope that the doctor wouldn't leave just as they came. But with his luck, that was exactly what he did. Tina was just going to go when Frodo saw the door was opening.  
  
'Tina!' he shouted. 'Paladin's right behind you, waving for you to come!' She turned around, missing the doctor's presence.  
  
'Where? I can't see him!' Frodo pointed at something.  
  
'He's right over there! I think you need to hurry.' Tina looked confused, but believed him.  
  
'All right. Goodbye then.' Frodo waved.  
  
'Goodbye. Then he turned to the doctor and ran up to him.  
  
'How is he? Will he be all right?' The doctor sighed.  
  
'Come on. Let's talk about it inside. Your friend just returned by the way, he's waiting inside. I can talk to both of you.' He didn't sound very positive and Frodo followed on shaky legs. When they came in, Frodo found Sam in the couch. He looked very sad and guilty. Again it hit Frodo that Sam had said it was his fault. But how could it be? The doctor motioned for him to sit down and they both did.  
  
'I won't lie to you, he's not well and I'm not at sure he will...survive.' Frodo's tears started falling. He couldn't believe it!  
  
'I think you need to keep putting cool clothes on his face to bring down the fever and maybe put him in a cold bath, I don't know. I have given him a medicine that might help him, but I don't know if it's gone too far already. Try and see if you can wake him tomorrow morning. If you can't...there's not much hope.' (A/N But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands : p) He rose with a sigh and left the house. When he had, Frodo started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
'If I hadn't brought him here this never would have happened!' Sam tried to comfort him.  
  
'It wasn't your fault Mr. Frodo.' But he didn't want to listen.  
  
'Yes it was! What kind of parent...erm cousin would go to bed without checking first! It was stupid and if I hadn't done that he would be alive!'  
  
'He is alive Mr. Frodo.'  
  
'Only barely.' Sam shook his head. He wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
'Come on,' he said. 'let's go and check on him.' Frodo nodded and they both rose and entered the room where Merry lay. He was pale and looked smaller than usual.  
  
'He looks so ill Sam!' Frodo shook his head through tears, wishing this had never happened.  
  
'I'll stay here over the night,' said Sam, 'and we can take turns watching over him. Come on Mr. Frodo, you're exhausted. Go to bed and I'll take the first watch. He started by wetting a piece of cloth and put it on Merry's forehead. The first one of many this night.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Gimli: Ek. Natta, send me this chappy again if your computer won't put in the speech marks and stuff, and I'll fix it for you. ~Gimli, the Stupid Beta~  
  
Natta: Doesn't matter, I'm too tired for it. Hopes this is ok though.  
  
Midgette: Happy Birthday! Mine's in 25 days. But who's really counting?;) This chapter was a bit confusing as there weren't any quotation marks and the apostrophes turned into those spanish looking i's.  
  
Natta: Happy birthday to you too. Those thingies were a bit weird, but this time's better. 


End file.
